The Moon In High School
by Chuckyman
Summary: After the giant war, Percy returns to high school. There, he meets someone, who teaches him that Gods can change. When the mist starts to disappear, problems arise. Can Percy Jackson and his friends save the goddess of magic? A story combining popular generic stories for PJO into one original fanfiction. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Solangelo, Caleo, and Reyna/OC. Give it a try.
1. Percy I

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

**Hey Guys, I'm still alive! This is a fanfiction that I've wanted to write for a long time. It incorporates ideas from more generic stories, but ultimately is different from others. **

**There are a couple of OC's in this story, and I know that this sometimes can put people off reading it, but these OC's are mostly background people like students and teachers.**

**Apart from the OC's and the story, Uncle Rick owns everything. **

**Give it a read. Leave some feedback in the reviews, and if you liked it, leave a follow and a favourite. It just shows me what I'm doing wrong and what I need to change.**

**PERCY POV**

Goode High school. Thought I would never be back here to be honest.

I would have thought that after battling numerous monsters, giants, and even queen dirt face I would finally have a proper rest. But No. I swear the fates have it in for me.

Annabeth MADE me go here. Something about education being important. What I wanted to know was why she wasn't here with me. When I asked her that, all she said was _Percy, I'm the daughter of the wisdom goddess._

It was the first day of school. Today, I had rolled out of bed, put on a random hoodie and raced out the door. I was now standing in front of the school.

Why was it, that school can scare you more than fighting a minotaur or a hellhound. I hated some of these evil high school teenagers. I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

Walking into Goode, I already heard some whispers about me. Like, jeez, if you're going to whisper about someone, at least do it quietly.

"Is that Percy Jackson?"

"Dude's been gone for like, half a year!"

"Man, he's ripped!"

That last one I was a bit surprised by. The others, not so much. These were just typical, high school kids gossiping around. Nothing I couldn't handle.

I made my way towards the front desk. People either stopped at stared, or broke out into conversation with their friends.

I looked over at the desk lady.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, I was wondering if I could collect my schedule?"

"Sure dear", she said.

The sheet she handed to me had my timetable on it.

_Maths_

_Geography_

_Recess_

_Language Elective (Greek)_

_English_

_History_

_Lunch_

_Elective (Marine Biology)_

_Science_

At least there are two classes I can sleep in, I already know everything in Greek and marine biology. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"Here is your locker key", the desk lady said, handing a small silver key to me.

"Thanks".

I wandered around aimlessly for the next ten minutes. I was seriously getting worried. I only had around 2 minutes before class started.

My thoughts were interrupted by a guy of around my age. He had light brown, windswept hair, with a few steaks of blonde running through. He was well built, but slim in shape.

His skin was tan, almost olive, well complemented by his eyes, which was his most stunning feature. They were swirls of brown, but there were also specks of silver.

"You seem lost", he said, smirking. "Do you need help finding your locker?"

Thank the gods.

"Yes, do you know where locker 243 is?"

"Follow me, it's not too far. Our locker system can sometimes be really confusing."

While we were walking, I'd asked him a few questions. His name was Sam Rodgers, he was 18, like me, attending his last year of high school.

We compared schedules. His was really similar to mine, with the exception of our electives. He had Spanish for his language and he took film studies for his elective.

We finally reached my locker. He grimaced, "Your locker is next to the biggest slut of the school. Be careful mate".

I closed my eyes. Shit. Then I realised I was already a minute late for class. Sam and I sprinted down the hall, trying to get to maths as fast as we could.

Suddenly Sam stopped sprinting. I guess we had reached our maths class.

"Just warning you", Sam said. "I swear our maths teacher has it in for me, her name is Mrs Laima"

Laima, I thought. I'd heard that name somewhere before, but I couldn't place it. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You'll see", he replied.

With that, I knocked on the door. A black haired woman opened the door. She had a sneer on her face, and she looked at me as if I were the spawn of Tartarus.

"You're late!" she spat. "Detention, Mr Rodgers".

Sam looked down at the ground. "Yes miss".

"As for you" she said, pointing at me. "You can also join him."

Damnit. The first day of school and already detention. "Yes miss", I replied.

She sent us to the only two desks left and I slumped in my seat, annoyed. The entire class I pretended to listen to Mrs Laima. I was too scared she would give me more detentions.

~O~

The rest of the day passed by in a breeze, and before I knew it, it was lunch. Earlier, Sam had offered for me to join him at lunch. Guess he was nice enough to not let me get tortured by three girls at once.

That had happened at the end of recess, while I was getting my books. Sandra, who was more annoying than Coach Hedge, pinned me up against the wall with two of her 'friends'.

She had tried to kiss me, but I evaded her. Sam had found me and helped with my escape.

So, I walked over to join him, I mean, I needed some allies at this school. Sam seemed nice enough, and it was easy to see that he was genuine.

Sam called out to him. "Hey, Perce, we are over here".

"Coming".

As I got closer I saw the person who was standing next to him. A bit like Grover, he was scrawny, had a wispy beard, a beanie and wore long shaggy pants.

Then I realised – That was Josh, a satyr from camp. That could only mean one thing. Sam Rodgers was a demigod. How he had survived so long in the outside world, who knew. But I knew that I HAD to get him to camp.

**Sorry guys, I know, a bit of a cliff hanger there. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted soon, maybe within the next 3 days? I have a long break to write, so I should be able to update quite quickly. I really hope that this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. This is definitely my favourite story so far that I have made. Just so you know, I am hoping to combine 3 generic PJO fanfics into one story. These are the traditional High school fic, the disappearing mist fic, and also a new quest fic. Let me know what you think so far in the reviews, and it'd be great if you left a follow or a favourite. **

**See you in the next chapter. **


	2. Sam I

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

**Yes, another chapter is out. I've really enjoyed writing this so far, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all the support I've been getting, it is really appreciated. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for the story, while I do have a general plot line, I don't have many specifics. I would be great to include you in the making of this story. Again, I don't own anything but the story and some OC's. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sam POV**

Percy was acting weird. Like really weird. When he came up to us, he had this grim expression on his face, like he'd just seen someone die.

I greeted him. "This is my one and only friend, Josh", I said, pointing to Josh.

Josh was, let's say an interesting character. He had a note excusing him from all P.E, he had a limp in his walk, and he always smelled of hash browns.

On top of that, he was always wearing trousers and a hat of some sort. Whenever he got scared, he let out this nervous laugh, that suspiciously sound like a bleat.

But, Josh was a good friend. He was the only person who stayed friends with me after that thing with miss Kelly…

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy.

"Nice to meet you, Josh".

There seemed to be a hint of hesitation in his voice, as if he were trying to hide something. Josh just smiled back and shook Percy's hand.

"So you're the one that got Sam a detention?"

"Err, yeah…" replied Percy.

I wasn't too upset about that detention. It happened all the time really. Miss Laima was the worst.

"Don't worry Percy, it happens all the time, trust me".

Percy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I don't know why, it also happens to me. I guess bad luck just follows us around."

I acknowledged him before taking a bite out of my pulled pork bun. I don't know why, but recently the canteen food has been getting really good.

"Wait", said Percy. "Do you have any disabilities?"

What kind of question was that. The answer was yes, I had ADHD and Dyslexia. Both of which I was thoroughly embarrassed about. Why would you ask a question like that?

Percy obviously noticed the discomfort on my face.

"Oh… That probably was a really weird question to ask," said Percy. "If it makes you feel any better, I have ADHD and Dyslexia."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah", he said. "I used to be really ashamed and uncomfortable about it, but I learnt to not be ashamed of it. I went to this camp for ADHD and Dyslexic kids…." He trailed off.

"I'm ADHD and Dyslexic too" I replied. "What are the chances of that?"

Percy didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he had that grim expression on his face again. It made it look like he had been through wars.

"Yeah…" he said half-heartedly. "What are the chances."

Josh also had the same expression on his face. The same he had after that whole thing with the weird donkey lady.

Percy, trying to lighten the mood, said "I should tell you about the time where I shot a canon at the school bus".

I laughed. "No way, that actually happened?"

"Yeah", he said. "It sounds crazy, but I was young, okay? This is how it went…"

~O~

I just had my last class, Science. All I could remember was that we were doing something with the valencies of different elements.

I grumbled. Now I had to sit through detention. At least Percy would be there I guess. I'd be able to talk to him. My thoughts wandered to that time in that empty classroom with miss Kelly. She had turned into this weird donkey legged thing with flaming hair.

Next thing I knew, Josh appeared, passing me this weird bronze sword. She attacked me, and, I think I killed her. She'd turned to this dust.

Everyone at the school seemed to forget about her, even Josh, and they all acted like Miss Laima had been there all along.

I had reached the detention room. Percy was already waiting there for me.

"Hey man", I said.

"Hey", he replied.

We both walked into the classroom. There was a substitute teacher on his computer, not really caring what we were doing. So, we just started to chat.

After around 20 mins though, Percy asked, "Why is Josh your only friend? I would have thought a guy like you would be popular."

I grimaced. "I used to have friends. Then this thing happened, and now everyone thinks I'm crazy. Only Josh stayed friends with me."

"What Happened?"

"You would think I'm crazy too".

"Naw, just tell me. Trust me, I've had some really crazy stuff happen to me".

I highly doubted that whatever happened to him could top me. But I told him the story, about miss Kelly, the sword and turning her to dust. I told him how everyone seemed to forget about miss Kelly in the first place.

He didn't say a word throughout the entire story. He just sat there and nodded. When I finished my story, he sat in silence for a bit.

"So, there was this lady, with flaming hair, a metal leg and a donkey leg?"

"Yes".

"And her name was Kelly?"

"Yes".

Percy mumbled something about monsters not staying in Tartarus long enough. Then he did something I did not expect at all.

"I believe you", he said. "Tomorrow, do you want to come over to my house after school? I have to tell you a couple of things".

"Um, okay?"

"Just trust me. You will want to hear what I have to tell you".

"So tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"Yeah".

Detention ended, and I walked out of the school and hailed a taxi to take me home. But my thoughts were on the fact the somebody actually believed me for once. Who was this Percy guy?

**The next chapter is finally out! I really hope you guys enjoyed. If you thought it was good, it'd be great if you could leave a follow or a favourite. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Next chapter, there is going to be a little bit of Percabeth, so stay tuned. Until next time, have a good day.**


	3. Percy II

**\/Chuckyman's note\/**

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3. The reviews have been great so far, and we've picked up a few new favourites and follows. This chapter, there will be some Percabeth! Yay! Let me know what you guys think so far. We are starting to get into the story a bit now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Percy POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _I groaned, smacking the top of my alarm clock. Then I realised what was happening today. Annabeth was coming over!

I smiled stupidly to myself. All I had to do was get through school and I could see my wise girl again.

Then I remembered. Shit. I had asked for Sam to come over today so I could talk to him about being a demigod. Well, I guess Annabeth could help me.

I got out of bed, stretching. I slipped on a hoodie, and grabbed some breakfast.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Percy!"

I headed outside and breathed in some fresh air, starting to walk to school. I don't know why, but I had a feeling like today was going to be bad.

~O~

I strutted up to my locker to grab my maths book. I couldn't afford another detention today. I had to go see Annabeth asap.

As I was getting my textbook out from my locker, my eyes landed on the photo I had stuck on my locker door. It was taken just after the giant war, it was the seven with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia. The only person missing was Leo.

I choked up thinking about him. We had never found the body, nor Festus, so we liked to think that the flaming McShizzle is still out there somewhere.

In the photo, my arms were wrapped around Annabeth, and we were both smiling at the camera, obviously happy that we were back with our friends.

My thoughts were interrupted as two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the person behind me asked.

I groaned. "Go away Sophie".

Sophie, who was annoyed at this, said "Why are you in a bad mood Perce?"

"Don't call me Perce. Only my friends call me that".

"But, but…"

"PLEASE just leave me alone, I have a girlfriend".

"I bet I'm better than her".

"You will never be better than Annabeth. Ever".

Sophie seemed to give up as she opened her own locker and started to take out her books.

"Hey man," said Sam from behind me.

"Hey," I turned around, maths books in my hand.

Sam smiled at me, gesturing to his own books. Then, he noticed something behind me.

"Who are those people, in your picture."

I smirked, pulling the picture of my locker door, showing it to him.

"That's my girlfriend, Annabeth, that's Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Will and Reyna. They all go to that summer camp I was talking about, for ADHD and Dyslexic kids."

He looked interested, saying "Nice".

"Yeah well, we should probably get to class now, I don't want another detention".

We sprinted to class, determined not to get there late.

When we arrived, luckily, the class hadn't started. We took our seats, and the class began. There were no problems and it was fine. Now I knew for sure that something bad was going to happen. I never have luck this good.

At lunch, I was talking to Josh and Sam about Annabeth. I was explaining about how amazingly smart, brave, cunning and beautiful she was.

"Dude", Sam said. "You're talking about her like she's half goddess."

I burst out laughing. Wiping my tears, I said "You could say that".

Sam looked confused, while Josh smirked knowingly. I was telling them about our first kiss (leaving stuff out about the titan war), when I remembered something.

I had forgotten my marine biology homework for next period.

"Ah, shit."

"What is it?" asked Josh.

"Forgot my homework".

Sam laughed at me, "Mr Engle is going to kill you. He hates it when people forget their homework".

Shit. I don't want another detention. I guess I just have to hope he doesn't kill me. Suddenly, everyone gasped around me. I turned.

There was the most beautiful person ever. Annabeth. She was standing there, smirking, holding my Marine biology homework in her hand.

"Looking for this seaweed brain?"

Instead of answering her, I ran up grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into the air, twirling her around.

"Put me down kelp head!"

I put her down before giving her a kiss. We walked back over to my table and she sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I arrived at your apartment, and was just sitting in your room when I noticed your homework with the due date on it. I thought, why not just bring it to you, cause the school is not that far."

"Thanks, I was worried I was going to get a detention."

Sam nudged me, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Oh yeah, I probably should do that.

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my beautiful girlfriend. Annabeth that's Sam Rodgers and that's Josh." Annabeth already new Josh, but I had to keep the façade up.

They all exchanged handshakes, asking them about each other.

"Annabeth", I said. "Just so you know, Sam's coming home after school today, I have a couple of things to tell him." I winked at her.

Her face was full of understanding, as she nodded. "Well," she started. "I really should get going…"

She was interrupted as Miss Lamia came running out of the school building. "Where are those tasty half-bloods?" she shrieked. She turned into a terrifying monster with a serpent's tail, black claws extending from her fingers.

I remembered where I had heard the name Lamia before. She was a child eating daemon, she used to be one of Zeus' lovers before Hera cursed her.

I uncapped my pen, while Annabeth drew her Drakon bone sword. We stood back to back.

"I'll get Lamia", I said. "You protect Sam".

She nodded. While this was happening, the entire cafeteria exploded into chaos. I wondered what they were seeing, but it can't have been good.

We both sprang into action. Lamia tried to claw at my chest, but I deflected her easily with Riptide. She tried to advance on defenceless Sam, but every time she got close Annabeth would swipe at her.

It kept going like this until after 10 minutes Lamia swiped at my sword with her ugly green tail, knocking my sword out of my hands. I was defenceless. Annabeth ran over to protect me, but she didn't need to.

Sticking out of Lamia's chest was riptide, held by Sam. He had picked up my disarmed sword, and while she was focused on me, Sam had stuck it through her abdomen.

She burst into dust. All the mortals, who had been hiding behind the table got up and started to cheer.

"What the hell was that weird snake lady?" One asked

"Yeah, who was she?" said another.

Annabeth and I exchanged looks. The mist didn't work. This was not good at all. Taking Josh and Sam with us, we sprinted out of the school and headed towards my apartment.

**So, that's it. What did everyone think about Lamia's reveal? As I said, the story has really started to kick off now, so I really hoped you guys thought that this chapter was good. If you enjoyed, like a favourite and a follow, and leave some feedback in the reviews, I really appreciate it when you do. Anyways guys, that's it for me. See you next chapter.**


	4. Annabeth I

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really preoccupied with school. But, I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far, especially the action in the last scene. This chapter, we are going to camp half blood. This should be good. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**ANNABETH POV**

Percy, Josh, Sam and I were sprinting out of the school. We had just been attacked by Lamia, the child eating daemon. We had survived though and were trying to get back to Percy's apartment.

The weirdest thing about that experience though was the fact that the mortals had seen everything. We had just tried to manipulate the mist to make them think differently like nothing had happened. But for some reason, it was like the mist was completely gone.

Sam was freaking out. Understandable, I guess. We had just been attacked by what probably was his first monster. We had to get him to camp though, where we could explain everything.

We finally reached Percy's apartment. We burst through the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Shouted Sam.

"Okay look," I started. "You're not normal. None of us are."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

My thoughts were interrupted as Sally came running down the hallway.

"Annabeth is that you- Oh, Percy aren't you supposed to be at school?"

The she noticed Sam.

"Oh no", She said. "He's a demigod, right?"

"A what?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes," I explained to Sally. "We were just getting to the part".

"What do you mean I'm a demigod?"

Josh took over. "You're half man, half god."

"Half god?"

I sighed. "Yes, the Greek gods are real. One of them is your parent. You've probably got one parent right? You have ADHD and Dyslexia? It's almost a sure sign you're a demigod."

"How did you know I'm ADHD and Dyslexic?"

"You're ADHD are your battle reflexes. They keep you alive in a fight. You have dyslexia because you're mind is hardwired for ancient Greek," I explained.

"So I'm like Heracles? A demigod?"

Percy and I winced at the mention of Heracles. "Yes. That monster that attacked you, it attacked you because you're a half blood or a demigod. They hunt us down to tack revenge on the Gods".

Sam still did not look convinced. "Prove it", he challenged.

"Okay Percy," I started. "Do your thing".

Percy started to control the water from the sink and formed it into a Pegasus. "I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes and horses," said Percy.

"I'm a daughter of Athena," I said. "Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, war, law and justice, and courage."

Sam gulped. "You guys really are telling the truth", he said. "I only have my dad. I'm also ADHD and Dyslexic. But who is my parent?"

"We don't know yet", I stated. "We have to get you to camp for that first. Is there a way you can contact your dad?"

He shook his head. "No, my dad never let me have a mobile phone".

"Smart man", said Percy. He grabbed his mist sprayer, courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin, and proceeded to make a rainbow.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

I ignored him as I chucked a drachma into the mist. "What's your dad's name?"

"Peter".

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow," I started. "Accept my offering. Show me Peter Rodgers".

The mist shimmered, and sure enough, there was a man standing there. He suddenly looked up, and stared at us for a second. He saw Sam at the back, and seemed to immediately know what was happening.

"I had hoped this day had come later", he said grimly.

"You know about the Gods?" I asked.

He nodded. "I assume that you are taking him to camp half-blood?"

"Yes."

"Good luck Sam", he said. "Enjoy your new home, just come visit me one in a while. I love you".

"I will dad. I love you too."

Peter swiped his hand through the mist, cutting off the connection. I looked over at Percy, and we shared an understanding. It was time to get Percy to camp.

"So," said Percy. "Ready to go to camp?"

"Why is this camp so special?" Sam responded.

I smirked. "Well for one it protects us from monsters like Lamia. Also, camp's awesome".

Percy nodded in agreement. We piled into Percy's car, and headed towards long island. For some reason, I was expecting an attack. But we made it to camp safe. We crossed the property line, and headed towards the big house.

"Chiron!" I shouted. "We have a new camper".

Chiron came trotting out of the big house. "Hello, nice to meet you…"

"Sam Rodgers", Sam said.

"Welcome to camp. I assume you already know stuff about the Gods?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, still, I'll show you the introductory film anyway."

Sam was brought into the big house by Chiron, leaving Percy, Josh and I.

"Josh you should probably wait here for Sam, so you can show him around a bit", I said.

"Sure", he replied.

Percy and I walked away, heading towards his cabin so we could be alone for a bit. I suddenly looked up and realised the Romans had arrived today. We made frequent visits to each other's camps ever since the war.

We passed Frank, Hazel and Reyna on our way. We stopped to say hi, and told them about the new camper.

I wondered who his parent was. I had to be a female, so that left Demeter, Athena and Aphrodite if he was the son of an Olympian. I guess we would just have to see what he was good at.

We entered Percy's cabin and I sat down on his bed. I was still going to have to tell Chiron about that thing with the mist. But it could wait. For now, I was relaxed in Percy's arms. Wrapped in his arms, it makes you feel like everything is going to be okay.

**So, Sam comes to camp finally. What do you guys think so far. Let me know in the comments, and if you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a follow and a favourite. If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to let me know, just instant message me. Anyway, until the next chapter, see you.**


	5. Sam II

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

**Hey guys, another chapter is here. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows I've been getting. This chapter you guys will finally find out who Sam is the son of. There's also a bit of Solangelo so buckle in. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**SAM POV**

Well, this is just great. So apparently, I'm the son of a goddess, and I have to live in fear of angry Greek monsters for the rest of my life. Just perfect.

I'd just watched the camp introductory film that is meant to explain everything. I learnt how I probably have tons of half brothers and sisters, and that I would need to start learning sword fighting.

I walked out the door where I saw Josh standing, waiting for me. "Hey man", he started. "I wish I could show you around camp, but we've just had another demigod sighting. I have to go".

"You're a satyr. Half man half goat."

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just, if you know who you are, monsters come for you."

"I'm still struggling with the fact that my best friend is a goat man".

"Anyways, this is Nico", Josh said. "He'll show you around camp. See you around Sam".

I looked towards Nico. He was pale, had black hair and was wearing a black aviators jacket with jeans. He had a skull ring on his finger, and was constantly twisting it. A black sword hung at his belt, which scared me a bit. He looked like he was 14. His expression was absent, he seemed a little bored.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi. My name's Sam, nice to meet you Nico".

We began walking, he showed me the strawberry fields, the arena, the armoury and more.

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked.

"I'm a son of Hades. There are only two children of Hades that we know of, although you could say that one is the daughter of Pluto," he stated.

"But aren't Pluto and Hades the same thing?"

"The gods have split personalities. On one side, they're Roman, and on the other, they're Greek. We didn't even know this until this summer."

"Why?"

"The Greek and Roman camps were separated. We didn't know the other existed in fear of us fighting each other. But now, we are friendly. The come visit us, we go visit them", he explained.

"Huh".

"The Romans are actually visiting us right now."

"Oh. It did seem very packed".

We kept walking until we got to the cabins. There were at least 20 of them, and it seemed like they were building even more.

Noticing my interest, Nico said "After the giant war, we again realised that we haven't exactly been worshipping ALL minor gods and goddesses. So, we're building more cabins. That's one for Kratos, god of strength, that's one for Thanatos god of Death, and there's even one for my step mother, Persephone."

"That's cool" I said. "So each demigod stays in their godly parents cabin?"

"Yep" stated Nico.

We were suddenly interrupted by a blonde boy running over towards us. He was younger than me, around 15. He was well built and was quite tanned.

"Hey Nico," he said. "You're late for our date."

Nico blushed, which looked a bit weird on him. "Coming, just hold on for a second."

He looked around, seeming to look for anyone at all. Finally his eyes settled on someone and he called her over.

"Hey Reyna, can you take Sam from here? He's the new camper, can you like try and find who his parent is or something? I'm late for my date with Will".

"Sure thing, enjoy your time with Will", she said, smirking at him.

Nico blushed again, before running away with Will. I looked at my new companion. She was wearing roman armour on top of a purple shirt. A braid of black hair ran down one of her shoulders. She had dark eyes, and she had a hint of olive skin, making her look like he had a little bit of Latino in her. What struck me most was how pretty she was.

"Hey," she said. "My name's Reyna".

"I'm Sam", I replied.

"Cool. I'm going to take you around camp so we can look at some of your skills and weaknesses. This way we can determine who you parent is."

"Sure."

We started at the archery range. She taught me the basics of how to hold a bow, and then told me to have a go. I was pretty decent at it, I got it on the board every time, but I was no where near as good as the Apollo kids, who were hitting bullseyes every time.

We continued to the armoury, where she told me to make a sword and then sat down to watch. It was a complete mess. What I had created looked more like a toilet cleaner than a sword.

We moved on to the climbing wall, which I was surprisingly good at. It was not an ordinary climbing wall though, as lava poured down it, or it even clashed together. Never the less, I made it to the top with ease every time.

We went to the strawberry fields, where the Demeter kids tried to teach me how to plant seeds, but I was hopeless. Guess I'm not a son of Demeter.

Finally we came to the Athena cabin, where they gave me a basic IQ test. I scored a 130, but according to them, this was nowhere near an Athena kids level.

By the end Reyna looked completely lost. "I have no idea who your mother is. I mean, if I had to guess you'd be a son of Aphrodite, but you don't seem like the normal Aphrodite kid."

"The goddess of love?" I questioned. "That would be horrible".

"Tell me about it."

To be honest Reyna was really nice. Over today she had been really helpful with getting me settled in, and helping me find out who my parent is.

"Reyna, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out today. I would be at a total loss if not for you" I said.

"It fine" she said. "Well, we'll get you settled into the Hermes cabin, and the we'll just have to…" She stopped talking and was staring up at something above my head. She seemed to be in utter shock.

Looking up I realised there was a big glowing symbol above my head.

"It can't be…" She stuttered.

Because above my head was a moon, glowing the brightest silver. The symbol of Artemis.

**So, what did you guys think of the reveal? Sam is a son of the moon goddess. What do you guys think so far about Sam's character? I wanted to create something original that was interesting. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave a follow and/or a favourite. Leaving reviews really motivates me so that would be great also. Hopefully I can have the next chapter come out in the next 3 days. Until then, stay tuned.**


End file.
